


United We Stand

by Ijustneed12percentofamoment



Series: United We Stand [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky and Steve are snarky assholes to each other, Clint Barton & Loki Friendship, Doug - Freeform, Edited, Fluff, Gen, Happy montages, I Am Groot (Marvel), Infinity War (Marvel Comics), Loki shows off, Marvel Universe, Multi, Nebula Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Quill gets excited, Peter Saves The Day, Sibling Rivalry, Super Dads, Swing Dancing, Tony Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony is stressed as always, everyone survives, first avenger references, interactions, little moments, quotes, rocket doesn't do well with others, steve and tony are friends again, t'challa and shuri never give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustneed12percentofamoment/pseuds/Ijustneed12percentofamoment
Summary: In which everybody survives Infinity War and is happy/has cute interactions with new friends (and maybe have some trouble adjusting to old enemies)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- This work is inspired by some interactions that I really hope we'll get to see in Infinity War  
> \- Please note I do NOT own any of the Marvel characters, or the Civil War inspired title  
> \- I have purposely made some changes to small details, just because  
> \- This work is divided into chapters as I add new montages

 

Ross thought he had seen it all in Wakanda. This was way bigger than him and the CIA, and whether his trip to the secret African civilisation had made him soft or not, he didn’t argue against Shuri when she said not to get involved. He did however, know just the right person to help. Of all the people he knew from back in the Air Force, he could always rely on her to get the job done. Sneaking away from the monitors in the boardroom, he pressed his mobile to his ear.

“Captain Danvers, it’s Ross. I need to ask you for a favour, it’s urgent. You’re favourite; top secret stuff. Yeah I know – I’ll owe you, I promise.”

 

 

“Hi.” Peter smiled at the small tree person, mesmerised by the greenery sprouting from its head like hair. “I’m Peter Parker, what’s your name?”

“Yeah, he doesn’t exactly speak.” Tony interjected, in that exasperated tone he always seemed to have as he suited up.

“I am _Groot_.” The tree teased, and Peter couldn’t stop the unexpected laughter that exploded out of him at the jest.

Tony stared incredulously at Groot before looking a little lost at Peter who was quickly composing himself.

“What’d he say?”

“Uhh, I don’t think you wanna know, Mr. Stark.” Peter bit back his laughter as Tony just shook his head, the Iron Man helmet sliding around his face.

“Unbelievable…” he muttered as he walked off. Behind him, Peter subtly stuck his hand out, and Groot high-fived him.

 

 

T’Challa could hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom as he knocked on Bucky’s door.

The tap turned off and soft footsteps came towards the door, and when Bucky opened it he was clean-shaven with his hair tied back messily. His new metal arm gleamed in his singlet top. Bucky rose his eyebrows, surprised by the king’s presence.

“Something wrong?” He looked concerned, but T’Challa smiled at him, gesturing down the hall with a nod.

“You have a guest.”

He followed the Black Panther down the hall and into Shuri’s lab, eyes lighting up when they fell upon Steve, facing the large window overlooking the cavernous underground train system of Wakanda.

When he turned around and saw Bucky, his best friend burst out laughing at the sight of his full beard.

“What the hell is _that_?” Bucky cried, and not even T’Challa could hide his grin.

 

 

Something hotter and sharper than anger spurted through him when he saw that horned bastard stepping off the ship next to his brother. Clint pushed past Tony and Nat, murder in his eyes as he drew his knife just as Loki caught sight of him. Genuine shock crossed his face before he raised a sharp eyebrow and Clint could have screamed.

“You fucking bastard–!“ Thor cut him off, blocking Clint’s rampage towards the god of mischief and trickery and deceit. Loki watched on over Thor’s shoulder, looking smug as hell like the little shit he was, but also a little wary.

“Clint, please, trust me when I say he is here to help us.”

“ _Bullshit_.” Clint spat, and by now Nat was next to him holding his arm.

“As much as I miss it, my brother is right.” Loki said softly, holding up both hands in a placating gesture.

Clint sneered at him, but Nat was talking softly to him.

“Please, I of all people know what he did to you. What he almost cost you. Clint, look at me,” Her words made him take a breath and he tore his gaze away from the monster who had turned his life upside down all those years ago.  
His best friend looked at him straight, her soft eyes holding his.

“This is bigger than any of us. He needs us. We need him.”

Swallowing his revenge, he unwillingly sheathed his knife but shot Loki with a withering glare. Despite himself, Loki actually looked a little sheepish.

...

The battle was bloody and brutal.

Everyone was injured but still on their feet fighting for their lives. Fighting for their world.

If the aliens didn’t have weapons, they had powers, and Clint found himself on the losing end of the fight even after he had used all of his arrows and emptied his pistol.

Loki was having immense fun tricking this alien scum with his projections, but not even they lasted forever. He glanced around himself, gauging who could use a hand when he saw Clint receive a blow to the face that sent him sprawling.

The grey skinned monster loomed over him and Clint struggled to clear his swimming vision fast enough–

Someone crashed into the alien and they went tumbling to the ground. Loki had his daggers out and was putting up a good fight as Clint rolled onto his side, eyes narrowing onto one of his used arrows in a body next to him, and pulled out his bow…

Loki was wrestling for his own dagger, but the alien overpowered him and the curved blade slid into his stomach. Gasping, he fell to his knees, already seeing a spear being raised above him–

The purple bastard’s henchman flinched before falling like a tree, an arrow sprouting from his eye socket.

“You saved my life.” Loki gratefully took the hand that Clint held out for him, dragging himself to his feet. “I was right about you – you really do have heart.”

Clint’s eyes leveled with his.

“You saved me first. Besides, don’t thank me yet.”

Loki frowned before Clint yanked the blade out of his abdomen and he grunted, wincing.

“That’s for New York. Now we’re even.” Clint clapped him on the shoulder and Loki laughed through his teeth.

 

 

Nebula looked over at the man with the long hair and machine gun, smiling with another who wore wings. Her eyes widened a little when her gaze fell upon his metal arm, and for a moment she wondered if she would ever smile like he did. The man looked over and caught her watching, eyes quickly picking up her own metal arm and face. He blinked, and something like compassion made his eyebrows lift before he gave her a small smile. She frowned as he raised his hand and waved at her. Instead she crossed her arms and turned away, furious at herself.

After the battle was over, everyone was left wondering around the field in a stunned silence. Bucky sidled up next to her with Sam and he made a joke about giving Steve a hand and her mouth twitched up at one side as he slung his arm over her shoulders playfully.

 

 

Gamora sat back and put her feet up, polishing her knife on a spare cloth Natasha handed her. Both women sat off to one side of the large air hanger, watching everyone else nursing wounds, sharing drinks and bonding over fighting styles. In one corner Groot and Peter were dancing and trying to convince Wanda and Scott to join them.

Their attention was drawn to Peter Quill who had lapsed into an excited one sided conversation with Steve and Bucky and they watched on in amusement as he proceeded to lose his mind at the fact that they had both missed out on “the best decade known to man… and some of the galaxy, because I played it for them.” The soldiers were laughing along before he eagerly got out a tiny music player and some headphones, lost in his own world. “Oh _man,_ do I have the perfect playlist for you guys…”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The inadvertent dance montage was purely something I needed to write because if 'The First Avenger' lacked anything, it was a scene showing Steve and Bucky dancing to swing music at the science fare  
> \- The song mentioned in that scene is _“Sing Me a Swing Song (And Let Me Dance)”_ by Ella Fitzgerald  
>  \- I do not own the rights or lyrics to this song but if you want to listen to it, here's a link to it on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OiMHoJgBOo  
> \- I purposely made the reasonings and resolution a little "easy" in the last scene/montage because I don't need that stress. I know things are not going to go this way (or even remotely close) in Infinity War, but this is just a super idealist alternate ending as well as a bit of a throwback to some of my favourite lines in 'The First Avenger' and 'Age of Ultron'.

 

Peter thought he was star-struck when Mr Stark had brought him to Berlin and he’d fought Captain America, but now here were all these amazing superheroes he’d seen countless times, looked up to, even stuck up on his wall, and now they were _standing right in front of him_.

The Hulk, Thor, Scarlett Witch, Doctor Strange–

“Woah!” He cried, when Loki walked through the portal, mouth agape. “I know you, I remember seeing you on the TV in New York! Wow you are _so_ cool! Are you working with us now?”

Loki looked over at the kid who was gawking at him. He would have been annoyed if he weren’t so flattered.

He grinned wide, and seeing his brother roll his eyes higher than the heavens of Valhalla, he bowed dramatically.

“Why yes, I’ve come to lend my hand at saving your earth.”

The boy barely paused to take a breath,

“So how do you make yourself disappear? Can you make anything materialise? Why can’t Thor do the same thing? Is the helmet heavy? Can I try it on?”

Bruce Banner chuckled as Loki was overwhelmed with questions, barely finishing one answer before being asked two more.

Flattery quickly passing, Loki looked around for some support but found none from any of the supposed Avengers.

“Enough!” He snapped, but immediately felt guilty when he saw the hurt on the young man’s face.

“Sorry…” he hedged, before holding up his hands. “Here, watch this.”

Peter gasped when the horned helmet suddenly materialised on his own head and felt the weight of it try and topple him.

“Holy crap! This is amazing! Hey Mr Stark, how do I look?” he struck a pose and the Avengers laughed good-naturedly.

“Where on earth did you find this kid?” Bruce muttered to Tony.

“This is nothing, you should have seen him when I gave him the new suit.” He smiled affectionately over at the kid he couldn’t help but fuss over.

 

 

“Yep, Hope’s here too.” Scott nodded, listening to his daughter on the phone.

“Ah-huh, I will, don’t worry, make sure you keep safe alright Peanut? Let me take care of the big ugly purple alien.”

Nat and Hope sniggered next to him as they strapped on holsters and sheaths.

“Daddy loves you.” Scott hung up the phone, a smile on his lips as he glanced over at the others.

“Naww.” Peter Quill clasped his hands together teasingly before being punched in the shoulder by Gamora, rolling her eyes.

“How old is your daughter?” Clint asked, sharpening his dagger.

“Cassie’s gonna be nine soon – I can barely believe how old she’s gotten.”

“They grow up so fast.” Clint agreed,

“You got kids?”

“Yeah three.” He grinned, and Nat smiled knowingly behind him.

“You guys should have a super-dad/child-bonding-day.” She joked, but Scott’s eye lit up,

“Hey that would be amazing!”

Clint laughed, “You reckon Cassie would like coming to a farm?”

“Are you kidding? Cass’ never been to the country, she’ll love it! Oh man that would be great! Thanks Arrow-Guy.” He clapped him on the shoulder and Clint rolled his eyes.

“No problem Tic-Tac.”

 

 

Music always helped Shuri concentrate on her work – she even had particular playlists for certain types of inventions, sometimes who they were for, or the different stages of creating them.

Right now she was working on finishing some upgrades for Steve, Bucky and Nat, and she was so excited for them to see what she’d tailored for them. She’d found all these pictures back from World War Two of the soldiers and had pulled out all the stops in creating a new and much needed updates for them.

Her playlist reflected her inventions’ owners, with some alternate heavy bass songs that she imagined Nat would appreciate, as well as some lighter, nostalgic hits from the 40s that made her laugh when she thought of the sturdy, athletic soldiers out of time. Shuri had based Bucky’s jacket on his old Howling Commandos uniform, but with a vibranium weave and sturdier material. She held it up, grinning at her handiwork.

“Hey, White Wolf, come here for a second.” She knew he was down the hall in the training room with Steve, but she didn’t doubt they could both hear her over her pounding music.

Bucky popped his head around the corner and his eyes lit up when he saw the jacket.

“Oh my god, that’s fantastic!”

Steve was right behind him, already sporting his new shield and boots.

Bucky was pulling his arms through when a new song came over the speakers.

“Oh _man_ , I remember this.” Bucky grinned as Ella Fitzgerald sang about wanting a swing song so she could dance.

“You know, Bucky’s a great dancer.” Steve teased as he twirled a dagger around his fingers, waiting for the glare from his best friend.

“ _Was_. Past tense.” He said, but Shuri saw the way he would always tap his foot whenever he listened to music in the training room.

_‘Sing me a swing song and let me dance.’_

“Come on, teach me.” She urged, and this time it was her brother who laughed.

“Now this, I have to see.” He grinned, and they turned to find him with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

“I bet you I wont look half as foolish as you did the time I convinced you that nobody could see you dancing through the “new tinted glass” of the kitchen window.” She challenged and Bucky tried too late to smother his laughter, remembering the King of Wakanda grooving away through the window overlooking the garden.

“Let’s see.” T’Challa said.

“Hey, do I get a choice in this?” Bucky asked, glancing from T’Challa to Shuri. “I taught Steve how to dance, why cant he–?”

“Even better, you’ll be a great teacher.” T’Challa insisted and Shuri kicked her shoes off and repeated the song. Bucky made a mental note to kick Steve’s ass in the ring later.

_‘Give the rhythm men a chance.  
Sing me a swing song and let me dance.’_

“I cant…” He shook his head, but Shuri grabbed his hands and stood in front of him, a giant grin on her face.

“C’mon, you can do it. Besides, I’m a fast learner.”

He sighed, but he couldn’t ignore the rhythm that was already coaxing his feet to rock back and then to the left…

Shuri watched a little grin work it’s way into his eyes as he shifted their stance.

“Alright, relax your arms and stand like this…”

 

Steve gave up filming them when they started having too much fun and saw the genuine _joy_ light up on Bucky’s face. Shuri was right – she was a fast learner. She was killing it, much to T’Challa’s chagrin. What resulted was an inadvertent dance party, where Steve tried to teach the King what he could, but struggled to keep up with the other two.

_‘All the boys are ready to prance, so  
Sing me a swing song and let me dance.’_

When Nakia and Natasha arrived through the hall, they froze when they found The Black Panther dancing with Captain America (or trying to) and The Winter Soldier laughing at them as he and Shuri spun around to the music. T’Challa stumbled when he caught sight of them and everyone but Shuri froze and blushed a deep red – the princess just laughed before snapping a picture of her brother’s mortified expression.

 

 

“ _This_ is your team?” Strange looked around at the ensemble of bizarre and incredible individuals.

Tony raised an eyebrow, a small smile twitching his mouth as he followed the Doctors gaze.

“Well, they’re an odd bunch, sure – but I wouldn’t pick anyone else. You’d be surprized at how good we are at teamwork, despite what our SHIELD profiles might say about us.”

Strange admired that, before his attention was drawn to the raccoon with a giant blaster fighting and clawing his way out of the embrace of a huge, blue-ish rock man who seemed to want to rename the raccoon ‘Doug’.

“What the hell is that?” He blurted, and for once the other man was speechless as they stared at the two creatures, before Thor and Drax came over to try and separate them. They couldn’t hear everything from back here but just from their gestures alone, Strange and Stark couldn’t quite figure out if they were getting along or becoming involved in their own argument.

“Hey, I didn’t invite them, we’re desperate, alright?”

“Indeed…” Strange muttered.

 

 

“You said anything, right?”

“Anything, Tony.”

Tony and Steve looked up at the looming ship in the sky – something totally otherworldly and that held so much dangerous potential.

That cold dark day in Siberia felt like a lifetime ago.

“I’m glad, because I couldn’t do this without you.”

“Don’t start going soft on me now.” Steve teased and he glanced over at Tony and took his shoulder. “We fight this together.”

Tony met his gaze and something deeper than worry was shining in them.

“And if we loose?”

“Then we’ll do that together too.”

“God you’re a stoic son of a bitch.”

Steve grinned, “Tony, you know I didn’t mean to–”

“Steve, I got your love letter, alright. I get it. I’m past it. If T’Challa can get over it, then so can I.”

“I’m just saying I know it’s hard. I never wanted any of this.”

Tony looked out at the assembled Avengers – at all they had become over the years. “None of us did. And yet we’re still all here. We’re all still together.”

“Always.” Steve promised.

Tony smiled back at him. “I hope so.”

 

There was an infinite moment of emptiness as Tony’s worst fears unfolded in front of him.

Bucky screamed, reaching out desperately on his hands and knees, but Steve shook his head,

“You gotta go…! Get outta here!”

They felt the portal around them waver and tremble like something alive, but Bucky slammed his fist against the ground,

“No not without you!” He yelled.

“We’re not leaving you Steve!” Tony added, not willing to shift his grip on Bucky. They were half in and half out of the portal, Thanos lost forever on the other side, their world, safe and alive on the other.

Steve was on the wrong side.

Strange could only hold the portal for so long before the infinity stone wore itself out, cutting off the portal from Thanos to their world for good.

“Don’t risk yourselves for me, it’s not worth it.” He said, his grip slipping against the inter-dimensional matter.

“No…!” Bucky gasped.

Gritting his teeth, Tony gestured with one hand to send pieces of his suit from him to Steve, starting with the boots, then a gauntlet, leg armour…

Steve cried out when he was suddenly pulled back by a huge purple hand wrapped around his ankle and for a moment, Tony felt like it had wrapped around his heart.

Everything went silent.

The reverberating of the spinning portal bled into nothing; Steve’s cry was drowned out; Bucky’s scream emitted no sound; his own panic like white noise was snuffed like a candle.

Thanos reared his ugly head; his eyes glowing like stars against the dark murkiness of the void beyond before a glint of metal moved off to the left…

Bucky swung Steve’s shield and hurled it at the beast – Tony saw it flying down past Steve in slow motion before it made contact against the newly mortal Titan’s throat and lodged there, his grip slipping just enough…

“Friday, go now!” Tony screamed, and the whole lower half of his suit stripped away from him to enclose around Steve, the blasters in the boots stuttering to life.

Steve kicked against the grip holding him, managing to claw his way towards them with all the strength he had, before everything started to tilt as the portal closed around them, and Tony lost his grip on Bucky as he dived closer to catch Steve’s hand–

 

As Tony fell back, he saw the luminous edges of the portal start to rapidly shrink, and for a second he wondered if New York had been saved from Loki’s army…

Steve had disappeared and when he looked over at Bucky, he saw a glowing red energy surrounding him. Was this it? Was this how they’d spend eternity – sucked into an inter-dimensional void of nothingness?

 _“Then we’ll do that together too.”_ He remembered Steve’s words and found an odd sort of solace in them.

Tony was thrown back against something hard and he gasped, winded as he struggled to take his helmet off, his hands tangled in something…

“Mr Stark!” He heard a voice above him, “Mr Stark are you okay?” He finally threw the helmet off and was assaulted by bright sunlight. His head spun when he found himself lying on the dusty ground with Peter Parker standing over him.

Hyperventilating, Tony looked down at himself and saw Peter’s webbing covering his arms and legs and wrapped around his chest.

“What the hell?”  
“Mr Stark! He’s okay guys!” He called too loudly and Tony winced.

“You… did this?” Tony was still frowning, pulling at the elasticised webbing covering his hand as he tried to sit up. Beside him, Bucky rolled over and stared in wonder as Wanda’s energy flickered away like a burst bulb.

“Yeah, ahh, we didn’t know if it’d work but we had to try.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck, gesturing to Wanda and himself. “Sorry, I kinda went overboard with the webbing, but I didn’t know if it’d be strong enough–” Peter was cut off when Tony pulled him down into a crushing embrace and he froze, stunned, before he hugged him back.

“Wait – what about Steve?” Tony looked up at the portal he knew was gone forever. His voice grew panicked, “Who got Steve out?”

“You did, ya turkey.”

Tony spun at the sound of Steve’s voice and saw him standing behind him wearing sections of his Iron Man suit. Steve looked down at it, walked a few steps like he was walking in wet shoes and smiled at him, stretching out a gloved hand.

Tony took it and grinned, hauling himself off the ground and crashing into him with relief.

“Hey,” Steve laughed, just as shocked as Peter was when he hugged him tight, before Bucky came over and punched Steve in the shoulder,

“You’re a real punk you know that?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my random montages! This will likely be all that I write for this collection, depending on what goes down in Infinity War.  
> I hope you all have a great time seeing Infinity War over and over again, and no matter what happens, we will always have an amazing fandom to depend on for support and endless fanfiction <3 I know I'm going to be surviving on it in the weeks after the Russo brothers destroy my heart.
> 
> Here's to 10 more years of the MCU - "We're with ya 'till the end of the line"


End file.
